Once A Country Girl Always a Country Girl
by Curtis255
Summary: Collins is free and is unpredictable, Homeland wants to send Scorpion away for a little near the holidays. The team is staying in this secluded mansion in Rhode Island. little smutty matureish By chapter 4 it turns into more Happy's passed. Country music, lover here! Happy tells her life story and once out of the safe house they visit people from her past. Old name Safe House
1. Planning

**Clarence: The guy from Homeland that was gonna replace Cabe if he went to jail in 4x11.**

Clarence entered the Garage and everyone looked up. The gathered in the center to hear why he was there.

"Homeland has decided to offer Scorpion a place to stay during the holidays. Since Mark Collins is out there, we fear that Scorpion is in danger. He might try to seek revenge while you are home for the holidays and thinks you all are vulnerable."

"What kind of place?" Paige asked.

"It will all be paid for by the government and food will be stocked by a list you provide. There will be a phone that you can call us with any need that arises. Guards will be outside and by the gate. It's like a mansion and 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, 3 living rooms and 2 kitchens."

"Where is this mansion?" Happy asked.

"Classified"

"How long Do we have to discuss?"

"I'll be back in 2 hours. Contact me with any questions." He turns and leaves.

"Well are we considering this?" Paige asked.

"Yes" Happy said.

"Why?" Said Walter.

"Free vacation." Toby said.

"He's got a point. And we would be safe." Cave agreed. "Could be fun. Maybe bond as a family." He added while looking over at Paige.

"Walter? Could we? It will be fun."

"I say we do it." Walter said.

"Okay it's settled." Happy said.

Clarence came back and they formally accepted the offer and gave them a list of everything they needed. The plan was to stay from December 15th 2017 - January 5th 2018. They were to leave in 3 days. Everyone was home now and Cabe was inviting Ally.

Happy and Toby were now home and getting ready for bed. Both had their own expectations of the vacation. In their own minds they both wanted to make sure the other was thinking the same.

"Hey, Doc?" Happy began while walking out of the bathroom in only her black lace thong and moving to her husband's dresser to steal a night shirt.

"Yeah Babe?" Toby said while in bed and setting his book down.

"So I was thinking about the safe house thing… maybe we could skip the team's presets this year"

"Wait." Toby interrupted. "Why"

"Hear me out. We get them all something that tells them about the baby and we don't tell or drop hints till after Christmas."

"Awww that sounds like a great gift."

"Then it's settled. We have no work till we leave. We can go out tomorrow."

"By tomorrow you mean tomorrow afternoon. You'll be sick all morning."

"Being pregnant sucks."

"1) you wanted it. 2) it should stop after the 1st trimester. You could be sick the whole time though."

"That's a thing?!" Happy said as she walked over to the bed in one of Toby's shirts.

"Yes it is."

"Ugh" She laid down and Toby scooted closer. He pulled hr to his chest and rested his forehead on her's.

"I love you, Happy."

"And I love you too, Tobes."

He leaned in and kissed her. Happy deepened the kiss. She applied lightforce to his chest and pressed him into the mattress.

His hands pushing her against him. Happy had a hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck. Happy broke the kiss to catch her breath. Both breathing heavily and smiling.

"It sounds like we'll have our own room."

"Oh, Hap are you wanting to get busy while we are living with our friends?"

"We have our own room, like a hotel, remember?" Happy started. "Do you really think we can stay off each other for 3 weeks?"

"Oh hell no, but I thought you would at least wanna try to."

"I'm pregnant. My hormones are spiked of course I'm gonna want _sex._ Lots of _sex."_

"You are being very blunt Mrs. Quinn."

"Again. My hormones are spiked."

They went to sleep wrapped in each others arms. They both slept better that way. Happy liked to keep the house cold as an excuse to cuddle with her man. Since their relationship began Toby learned how much she loved to cuddle.

Meanwhile Walter was staying over with Paige and Ralph. Ralph was in bed and Walter and Paige were getting ready for bed.

"Are we really going to the safe house thing?"

"Walter, it will be fun."

"Sure Christmas, locked up."

"Be quiet." Paige crawled into bed and laid down next to him.

Ally was staying with Cabe and he was inviting her to come along for the holidays.

"It's all paid for and it will be fun and bonding time with the team."

"Relax I already said I would like to join."

Cabe sat up kissing her head as she lay next to him.

Xxxxxxxxx

 _Morning-_

Happy woke up to the sun hitting her face and Toby's arms around her and her legs wrapped around his hips. She moved to look at his face, her fingers trailing across his cheek and he began to wake.

"Good morning." He said his voice thick with sleep and deep.

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little nauseous."

"Morning sickness is gonna be kicking in soon."

"Oh I know. The second I try to get out of bed or move to much."

"So what are we gonna get everyone that tells them?"

"Get Paige a Worlds Best Auntie shirt. Cabe...Mug?"

"World's best grandfather?"

"Ya and maybe Walter a mousepad?"

"World's Smartest Uncle?"

"Sure…. Sly…"

"Um… shirt?"

"Yeah why not" Happy sat up and ran to the bathroom with Toby close behind. They had a drill now. It was routine. He held her hair and rubbed her back. An hour later she was sitting on their couch eating breakfast next to Toby.

Her feet in his lap as they ate waffles. Once they were done they headed out and got everything.

About 3 hours later they got back and Happy was exhausted. She slept a little in the car and Toby put her to bed as soon as they got home. She slept while Toby wrapped all the gifts and watched tv in bed next to her. She woke up about 2 hours later to all the gifts wrapped and Toby's face in a book while the tv had a game show on quietly.

"What time is it?"

"4"

"Damn"

He put the book down and she lifted her head from where it rested on his lap. Shat sat up looking around.

"Nice wrapping"

"I like it"

"It's good"

"Thank you"

She leans over kissing his lips. He moved closer and kisses back.

"We need to pack" he mumbles against her lips.

"Yeah. 5 more minutes."

They continue to kiss for 5 more minute s and Toby leans away and she chases his lips.

"Times up." Toby says, leaning away.

"But Babe"

"Pack and then we can do something."

"Ugh"

Toby got up and took out a big suitcase. He took out 2 pairs of black jeans, 5 leggings, 3 black and 2 red. Next was 15 of his shirts knowing she would steal them, and all the underwear and socks in her drawers and 2 bras. He added 1 pj pants knowing she won't sleep in them. He presented the contents in the bag that was sitting on the bed next to her feet. Happy sat up inspected and searched it before looking up at him and smiling and nodding to him.

The suitcase was half full and his shirts were already in it. He grabs 4 jeans and 2 sweatpants and 3 hoodies 1 being his Harvard one, 2 pj pants. He then added all his underwear and socks. Happy looked at it and nodded in approval. He placed it on the ground and got back in bed.

She moved close kissing him with passion and purpose. He gave in and melted into it. He pulled her into his lap and she put her hands on his shoulders.

 **AN~Please Review**


	2. Leaving

_**Chapter 2**_

 _Leaving-_

She woke up naked on his chest. His breathing calm and steady. The blanket was low just above her ass. Her hips and thighs covering his gooty. His hands were resting on her lower back and the sun came through the window. The sun was barely up but still strong rays lit the room and his chest and light on his face gently waking him. He opened his eyes, seeing his wife awake and smiling. Peace and love in both of their hearts.

He smiled and she felt a wave a nausea hitting her stomach. He could tell immediately.

"Crap" She said sitting up and running to the bathroom. He met her in there. Both still naked. She was shivering and vomiting up dinner. The routine of him holding her hair and rubbing her back continued.

Once she was done he lifted her off the floor and she brushed her teeth. They got dressed. They went out to the living room and she laid down on the couch. He went and started making pancakes. She watched mindless television and rested a hand on her stomach.

Toby walked over holding to plates and handed her one before setting the other on the coffee table. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of orange juice.

They ate and talked. Then Toby brought up traditions and how next year they had to start because of the baby.

"Like what kind of traditions?"

"Um...like a special tree topper or a movie to watch on Christmas Eve."

"K. Let's figure that out when we get back. What time are we leaving?"

"10 is when we meet at the garage."

"K let's go take a shower."

She stands and walks over to the hallway. Turning around to see him watching her from the couch.

"You coming or not?"

"Oh ya"

He jumps up and follows her into the bathroom. She faces him and shuts the door.

 _Smut warning ~_

"Why do we bother shutting the door if we are both in here and no one else is in the house?" Toby asked his wife as she was undressing.

"I don't know. Wanna try it?"

"Ok" They open the door and he undressed too. It feels naughty and sexy.

They get in the shower and Toby pulls her against his chest, she turn to face him and loops her arms around his neck. Leaning up to kiss him. He deepened it, hands on her hips and pulling his against hers.

He moved one hand to cup one of her butt cheeks. Toby squeezed gently and she gasped against his lips as she felt him harden against her inner thigh. Her center was wet and hot. Begging him to touch it. Her hormones were spiked and made her want him and his touch more than ever.

He had studied this in Harvard and knew how turned on she was. He knew his wife and knew his training. He put both to good use by obliging and tending to her obvious needs. Letting his hand wonder down his body, starting at her shoulder and moving down every curve and down her hips and her thigh. Slipping his hand between her legs, he touched her clit and Happy gasped and moaned. She laid her head on his shoulder and as her continued to circle and touch the sensitive nub she bit his shoulder to keep quiet.

"Why so quiet, baby?"

"Feels so good." Was all she could stutter out.

"It's just us. Be as loud as you want because we only have to be quiet when we are staying with the team."

"Don't mention them while we are having sexy time." Happy growls as he speeds up his motions.

"Sorry but I like it when you are loud because of me. I know you are holding it together."

Happy let out a breath and moaned loudly as her husband knew just what to touch to get the desired sound.

He put two fingers into her, making her gasp louder than he thought. He sped up till she came with a moan of his name. He removed his 2 fingers and it revealed thick white cum. He placed his fingers into his mouth licking and swallowing it all.

"You came faster than usual."

"No duh I'm pregnant and you made me wait longer than you should have."

"Sorry princess" he kissed her and the heat in her ignited again. His penis was hard and straight, unintentionally rubbing against her wet throbbing center.

"Please Toby" Happy breathed. He knew exactly what she was begging for. He kissed her more. It was torture for him to wait so long but he knew he had to prolong it and make sure he was a hard as he could get and that she was as wet and dripping as possible. He placed both hands on her ass and squeezed in a teasing rhythm. There tongues roaming around each other's mouths. Her back was against the shower wall. His lips moved down to her neck and sucked a thick bruise into it. She moaned her hands in his hair, giving slight tugs when what he was doing was really make her want him. She whimpered his name and he pressed his hard member to her thigh. He lifted her, placing his penis at her entrance. Toby entered her and both started rolling their hips. Happy was being very loud and moaning. She came and then Toby followed each moaning the others name.

He set her down on shaky legs. They finished up cleaning each other's bodies and got out once the water got a little cold. They went back out to their bedroom. They got dressed and Happy put on some leggings and one of Toby's shirts. Toby put on jeans and a T-shirt. Happy unplug the Christmas tree and locked up.

They loaded up the car and met everyone at the Garage. Clarence was there to take them to their private jet. He told them it wasn't safe to tell them wear till they were on there plain. Once at the airport and seated on the jet the tea was told that they would be in a mansion in Rhode Island.

Toby was excited to be near Massachusetts where he went to Harvard. The plain ride wasn't too bad save for Happy spending an hour in the bathroom vomiting and Toby saying that she had some bad take out food the night before.

Happy came back out taking her seat next to her husband. She cuddles up next to him on the couch that is on the jet.

"Happy you okay kid?"

"Yeah my stomach just keeps bothering me." Happy says while leaning back on Toby's chest. He kisses the top of her head. She snuggled deeper into him and tries to sleep. The flight is about 6 hours and they have been in the air for 3 and it's 8pm.

They land in 1 hour now and Happy is restless Toby can't sleep with her moving around so much so he sits up and tries to distract her.

"Happy" Toby whispers. She lifts her head to look up at him and she sits up.

Cabe is reading a book and Sly is going through comics. Allie is asleep with her head on Cabe's shoulder. Walter was watching Paige sleep with Ralph's head in her lap.

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked.

"Nauseous and headache and I can't sleep so not good"

"I'm sorry Baby"

"You did this to me"

"You asked me too"

"Shut up and kiss me." Happy spoke softly in his ear. He turned his head and captured her lips with his and caught her off guard. A like intake of breath came from her as she was trying to be quiet. He placed a hand on her neck and thigh.

When he broke the kiss his wife chased his lips. Toby chuckled as he moved his head farther back because Happy kept moving to kiss him and he laughed at how needy she was being. When Happy got tired of Toby's game she sat up straddling his hips and placed both hands in his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Once they landed they were driven another hour to the mansion where they were staying.

 _ **AN~ Please Review means a lot!**_


	3. Arriving

_**Chapter 3**_

 _Arriving-_

The front of the mansion was stone and a Victorian Elegant style. It had a porch that wrapped around the front and sides it had to pavilions on the right and other on the left. Each had benches and was painted white like the rest of the porch. The stairs were big and wide and the exterior was lightly lit in lights. It was 10 pm and Everyone wanted to sleep.

Their bags were brought up for them and the team walked up the stone stairs to the front door. Walter held the key and was unloading the door. Toby walked up next to his wife with a hand on her lower back.

The front entryway was amazing. They were greeted with a marble staircase leading upstairs and a giant living room with 2 long couches and 4 big arm chairs. The living room lead into a dining room that had more seats than they needed.

Once the door was shut and everything was inside they all traveled upstairs to find their rooms. They all went up the grand stairs and Happy began stating facts about the structure and how beautiful it was. The hallway was long and a soft red carpet was on the ground.

There were 2 master bedrooms at each end of the hall. The Dr. &. Mrs. Curtis were in one and the unmarried Walter and Paige were in the other. Cabe and Allie took the room next to the Curtis' with a queen size mattress. Sly took Ralph and they got 2 full size beds in the room near Walt and Paige.

Happy and Toby's room had their own bathroom with a large tub and shower that could fit both of them. Their bed was a king size bed with nice red sheets and pillows with a big fluffy red comforter.

Water and Paige also got a king size bed, but the bathroom wasn't as big. Cabe, Allie, Sly, and Ralph shared a bathroom that had a small shower.

Happy and Toby went into their room and it was now 11:57 at night. Happy was totally exhausted and Toby told her a shower would help the pain in her back, from sitting up and leaning back but not fully laying for so long.

Toby helped her out of her clothes and into the shower. He turned to exist the bathroom when his wife called for him.

"Toby wait…join me?"

"Thought you wanted to go to bed quickly not have me there to distract you."

"Don't argue with your pregnant wife" Happy said playfully. She turned around to show off and flaunted her small but growing stomach.

"You know I can't resist you, sweetheart." Toby walks over while taking off his shirt and then moving to unbutton his jeans.

He got in the shower with her and she put her hands on his chest. Toby's arms wrapped around her low back and hips. She leaned up kissing his lips. Toby let her lead and didn't allow himself to make a move towards anything sexual.

She moved closer and wrapped his arms around his lower back, pushing his hips against hers. Her lips part to slid her tongue into his. Toby obliges and opens his lips.

"Toby?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm tired. Can you wash my hair?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Toby grabbed the shampoo and massages it into her hair. After they are both clean, Toby helps his wife out and they both dry off. Toby gave her one of his clean shirts and a clean pair of underwear. Her underwear was purple and barely covered her ass. Toby put on a pair of black underwear and crawled into bed next to Happy. It was about 1 am and Happy was cold.

She moved closer, throwing her leg over his hips and laying have of her body on his chest and laying her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Sleep than"

Happy fell asleep in minutes. Holding each other and Toby kissed her head, whispering his love and laying his head down for the night.


	4. Day 1

_**Chapter 4**_

 _Day 1~_

Happy woke up to an empty and cold bed. She looked around their room, pulling the blankets up higher around her. Happy wondered where her husband was and didn't like that he left her to wake up in a new place alone.

"Toby!" Happy called and waited for a response. "Tobias!... Toby!"

"Right here beautiful." Toby said opening their bedroom door, holding a blue smoothie. His PJ pants sat low on his hips.

"Where were you?"

"Making you a healthy smoothie because you can't drink coffee."

"You're to sweet sometimes, Tobes." Happy mumbled against the glass.

"Love you too" Toby said sitting next to her and kissing her head.

Happy chugged her special drink that was handmade by the love of her life. About 20 minutes later she made a run for the bathroom. Toby was right behind her like always, once Happy fell to her knees in front of the toilet he pulled her hair back for her. This morning it lasted for almost an hour. After Toby helped her clean herself up, they went back to the bed. Happy laid on her back, trying to steady her breathing. Toby placed his hand on her lower stomach. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Toby hollered, removing his hand from her stomach and sitting up. Happy slowed her breathing and moved to lay her head on his thigh. In walked Paige and Sly.

"Hey, Cabe is making breakfast, want anything?" Paige asks.

"Waffles? And bacon and strawberries. Do we have any chocolate syrup?" Happy asked.

"Okay… I'll check on the chocolate syrup." Paige said like she was thinking hard about why she wanted such an odd combination, but before she could even get near the idea of the truth Toby spoke up.

"I'll have a waffle too, thanks."

"Okay be down in the kitchen in 10 minutes." Sly says. They leave the couple alone in their room once more. Toby turned to look at his wife with a smile.

"Gross cravings have started it seems, Princess."

"They started when I was 1 week pregnant, Doc. I've just been ignoring them."

"Happy it's not good to ignore them for so long."

"5 weeks is not really that long compared to 9 months."

"Cravings happen for a reason, Hap, it's your body trying to get the elements, nutrients, and vitamins that it is lacking because you need more for the baby." Toby stressed.

"Okay, I'll start giving in and tell you every craving, okay?"

"Okay. good girl."

" Now go put on a shirt."

"You need pants, my love."

They got up and Happy put on socks and her black jeans, while staying in Toby's shirt that she slept in and put on his gray Harvard Hoodie. Toby got into some jeans and put on his black t-shirt. They walked down stairs together and into the kitchen where Cabe was flipping pancakes while talking with Allie and there was Walter keeping an eye on the 3 waffle makers that were all going at the same time. Ralph and Sly were talking and Paige was making a fruit platter with a bowl of chocolate syrup in the middle.

Happy walked in with Toby behind her, taking a seat at the small family table. In the kitchen there was the cooking area with all the equipment and then a small bar like table top with 3 chairs and behind was a wooden round family table that seats 6. Toby looked around, eyes wondering. Paige walked over and set down the platter, walking back into the kitchen. Happy went straight for the strawberries and dipped one into the chocolate syrup.

"Oh my gosh" Happy moaned with a mouthful of chocolate strawberries.

"Damn I've never heard you moan like that, Babe."

"Shut up" She said stuffing her face with more. Although she wasn't eating like an animal and no one stared at her but Toby, Happy still felt like she should straighten up and eat with her mouth closed. She composed herself and Paige brought over a round of bacon. Happy looked at the bacon and when Paige turned back to the others, Happy glanced at her husband and then at the bowl of warm chocolate syrup.

Happy picked up a piece of bacon, never breaking eye contact with Toby, while dipping it into the chocolate and taking a bite as Toby winced in disgust.

"Really, Happy." Toby whined.

"Really, Tobes." Happy said repeating what made him wince.

She realized that if she didn't want the others catching on so she gave up on messing around with Toby.

"Do we have any country French dressing?" Happy asked.

"Like salad dressing?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, its red." Happy confirmed.

Allie walked over to the cabinets and opened one seeing the bottle that Happy was talking about.

"Yes, it's right here. You want it now?" Allie asked kinda confused.

"Duh" Happy said with a little snap to her voice.

"Happy calm down. She's just tired. She didn't mean the attitude, Allie."

"It's fine" Allie said, bringing the bottle and setting it on the table and then bringing over a bowl.

Happy poured some dressing into the bowl and then dunking the bacon into it.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I've always done this." Happy said.

"She's right. She has done it every time we go out for breakfast food." Toby backed up his wife, truthfully.

"An old friend from middle school did it the first time we had breakfast together and he somehow got me to try it. It's really good but Toby refuses."

"You had friends!" Everyone, even Toby says.

Happy slaps her husband and looks at everyone. "Yes, and my EQ wasn't bad either."

"Happy you had slightly more EQ then me when I met you." Walter said.

"There was an incident and I had a relapse"

"What happened?... If you don't mind sharing." Toby asked.

"It was because of a boy….I had a group of 3 guy best friends and 1 close girl best friend. The boys, Thomas, Brad, and Blake and even Lauren all had a bad feeling about this guy, Jax , that asked me out. The boys were always protective of me, and they called themselves "Happy's Boys". So they hated Jax and I ended up dating him for 7 months. He did this big thing to ask me to Senior Prom. At the time I didn't hate dresses and occasionally wore casual ones to school. But for Senior Prom my friends went out with me to get a dress. I instantly loved it and it was a royal bright purple. We spent all day getting ready, Brad straightened my hair for me, while Lauren did my makeup. When Jax came in the limo this other girl was in the limo watching. When I asked about her he said that he had been cheating on me since a week after we started dating and he broke up with me." Everyone looked at her with all their attention. Happy's eyes showing the pain. "I got dizzy and everything felt like pain. I started to fall and my boys caught me. I sobbed and hid my face in Blakes chest. He carried me upstairs to my room and the boys left me in my room while Lauren got me changed into PJ's. When the boys came back in they were changed as well and had junk food. Lauren left to change and they held me all night and I lost all concept of time. According to them it was a week."

No one dare speak. The years of pain showing in her eyes. A war raged on and tears spilled out slowly. Toby pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Oh baby that awful." Toby said at last after 5 slow minutes passed.

"It's okay because it lead me to you." Happy said into his chest. She lifted her head continuing. "I lost all trust in everyone except the friends that were there for me that night and a few others. Any new people I never trusted. Toby was the first one had dated since. Less than a year later I met Walter and moved to be closer to the Garage…..No one can ever know I told you that story."

Before Happy could say anything else, Walter interrupts. "Why?"

"Because legally I'm not supposed to talk about my time in Middle school and High school."

"Why?" Ralph asked.

"Because at the age of 10 I was given an out of the system and took it. Doing that saved my life. Without it, I would have died. So part of it is getting important things signed so I'm allowed to talk about it. I want to tell y'all bout my life but can't. I applied to get the papers thinking it would be quick, when I started to fall for Toby and realized that I wanted to date him."

"Awww" Toby says and he kissed her hair.

"Every year I reapply and I've been getting impatient and made a personal call to the guy that saved me. I talked to him and we are hoping for them within the next month."

"Could you tell us now because no one can hear?" Ralph asked innocently.

"Later… after breakfast okay buddy?"

"Ok"

Cabe brought over the waffles and everyone broke into small conversations amongst each other. Toby turned to Happy and she turned up her lips, silently asking for a kiss. Toby happily obliged to her silent request. His lips met hers. The kiss was new to them. He had never known the pain she went through as much as he did now and he could only imagine what else he would know after hearing her full story.

"I Love You." Toby says.

"Love You Too" Happy says leaning into another kiss and goes back to eating.

After everything is eaten and clean they all go to the living room. All eyes on Happy.

"Okay… So… I was 2 when I was put into the system. I was in over 400 homes by the time I was 5 years old." everyone's eyes were wide.

"How is that possible?" Walter asked.

"365 days in a year O'Brien."

"Sorry."

Everyone watched Happy as she took some steadying breaths. Toby held her close. His hand rubbing her back. Walter had an arm around Paige and Cabe was doing the same to Allie. Ralph was sitting next to Sly, both listening intently.

"I was abused in a lot of them and never really made friends because there was never really any other kids. I was alone. By the age of 9 at the start of fourth grade I had a best friend named Taylor. They picked me up for school and I stayed at their house till bedtime. Then they would drive me to the place I was supposed to be staying. He would come home drunk and most of the time forgot I was there. When he remembered me he beat me." Toby leaned closer kissing her hair. "One night he came home, ripped me from the bed and beat me. He slapped me in the head with a beer bottle and and that's really all I remember. When he was tired of beating me I crawled 3 blocks to Taylor's house and as soon as her mom answered the door I collapsed and woke up 2 days later in the hospital. I told them what I could. A man came in and gave me an offer to get out of the system and I would go to stay at this family in Tennessee. No more foster homes or adoption. I would be trusted. It was because of my IQ that I got that offer. I took it and decided to go by Hallie. I already knew my last name was Quinn, but the last name of the family that I stayed with was also the Quinn's. There was Mr. Quinn that I eventually called Pops and Mrs. Quinn I called Ma." Everyone had their eyes on Happy as she spoke. Silence weighed over all of them. Carefully listening to Happy's words and stories. "They treated me like I was their daughter. When I told my dad about this when we found each other again and were in each others life again as Dad and Daughter, He told me that they are my grandparents. I lived with my grandparents from 5th grade through High school….."

 _ **AN~ Please let me know what you think of this new direction and If I should continue or change it. Much appreciated!**_


	5. Day 2

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Previously~**_ " _They treated me like I was their daughter. When I told my dad about this when we found each other again and were in each others life again as Dad and Daughter, He told me that they are my grandparents. I lived with my grandparents from 5th grade through High school….."_

"So only a few people knew my real name. My grandparents and I told my best friends in 8th grade. So My first day of 5th grade was where I met my best friends, Brad, Blake, Thomas, and Lauren. It was my first time picking my outfit in the store, and I chose black skinny jeans and white flowy blouse with black leather combat boots, and my very first leather jacket, and Ma curled my hair. I went in and all the kids filled the front, being close to the front at least. . I went and sat in the last row in a desk to the far right. A group of boys saw me alone and came over taking the desks around me. They introduced themselves and we became friends. Later that day they boys asked me to go to the park with them and I asked Ma and she laid out the rules. I could go out as long as she knew where I was and she gave me my first phone. She walked me to the park, while pointing out other fun things and explained to Brad that I just moved and wouldn't know my way. When everyone else got there I met Lauren, Thomas huge crush and life long best friend. Brad and I really clicked Blake was great too. Lauren seemed to be able to compensate for my lack of EQ and Brad walked me home. We have all been best friends ever since." Happy looked around at all the supportive eyes that showed nothing but understanding and love. "Because of my IQ I was well above everyone else in the class and Ma and Pops fought for me not to skip entire grades so I could learn human interaction. They decided to try putting me in extracurriculars and seeing if I found anything that I liked. We made a schedule for the next semester. I was doing Car Mechanics, I was doing NASA Math and NASA Science, 2 Physics and robotics, 4 dance classes and a film class."

"Wow you danced?" Toby asked.

"Yeah and I was best in the class. All the of my guy friends were in dance with me. And I met most of my high school boyfriends in my NASA, Physics, and Robotics classes."

"Boyfriends?"

"Yes Toby I did date…. a lot."

"Can't really blame guy for wanting you."

"Shut up…. So for records I did a lot of testing and broke some town test score records. I had tested out of all available classes and filled my school days with clubs and fun stuff. By 8th grade I was working and getting paid for working at local Garages. My talent in song and dance made my friends and teachers want me to make a career out of it but I knew I could do better. My friend group convinced me to do it but I wanted a way out in case I wanted to stop. So we pulled a Hannah Montana and I had a blue tourcorse wig. This was a few years before the show though. I wrote songs and that's how I was taught to communicate my feelings. I had written a lot of guts that I gave and sold to my friends. We made a deal to go alongside and add to my contract. Everything I made I got a sum as allowance. The rest was put into a savings account and I would get it and have full control once I'm 30. So I was a big thing in country music and dance. The dance team that was like a sport Thomas was in it with me. He was my dance partner and we won almost everything. I wrote a lot and by freshman year of high school we were doing tours and Our dance group was labeled professionals. We were certified and have a certificate to prove it."

"That's a huge accomplishment kiddo"

"Thanks. So it was my life and I had blue hair for sophomore and junior year of high school. I wore wigs my entire time in Tennessee. No one could know me outside of that state and where I toured. I had tons of different colored hair wigs. I was a different person but I wasn't me. I got to be me when Scorpion happened."

"I am glad that you are able to be the true you at Scorpion." Walter says.

"Thanks."

"Okay kids how about a family movie?"

"That sounds like some good family activities that will calm everyone down a bit." Paige says.

Toby, Sly and Cabe go off to the kitchen to make everyone hot chocolate. Happy, Paige and Ralph go and get blankets for everyone. Walter and Allie sit there and awkwardly sit there waiting.

Happy grabbed the big fluffy comforter off the bed she shared with her husband. Paige and Walter grabbed a few from the linen closet.

Walking down stairs they saw the hot chocolate group bringing in the hot chocolate. Toby set his and his wife's mugs on the table beside the couch that they had claimed as their own. She met him with a smile. He sat in the corner of the couch. One leg across the cushions and other on the floor. Happy sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest. Flopping the fluffy comforter on them both. Happy shifted to see his face as the movie started and kissed his neck lightly. About an hour in Happy and Toby were both asleep. They woke up to the sound of everyone getting up.

"What should we do for dinner?" Cabe asked.

"How many movies did we watch?" Toby asked a little sleepy still.

"You and Happy barely watched one. We watched 4." Cabe said.

"Damn" Happy replied.

After a while dinner was made and they ate. After that they had family game night. Not everyone played every game that they had but it was fun.

By 9pm Ralph was in bed and Sylvester had gone up too. Walter and Paige were talking in the other, smaller, living room and Cabe and Allie had been drinking hot coco and talking in the kitchen.

Happy and her husband had gone up to their room. They had a flat screen tv across the room from the bed. They laid in bed and watched the shows that they normally watched at home together.

Happy and Toby were holding each other. Happy had felt nauseous after a while of playing games and wanted to not be around everyone. All she needed was Toby. He understood.

"You feeling better, Honey?"

"Ehhh"

"Tell me what you need."

"You. Pregnancy has got me a little sexually needy."

"That is easy to fix." Toby said as he moved over her to kiss her waiting lips.

"Good" she mumbled around his lips.

They tangled up together in the sheets and kissed. Clothes were lost and tossed into the bathroom so no one would see if they walked in. They were naked and making out. Either of them could stand the heat. Being so close and naked but not yet full on sex.

Happy was laying on him and grounded down on his full on arousal. He moaned and flipped them gently. He was hovering over her and entered inside of her. They had quiet uninterrupted sex.

Once both were satisfied it was 11pm. Happy had a bare leg over his hips and both had arms wrapped around the other.

"What time is it?" Happy asked.

"11:17pm."

"We had sex for 2 hours. Damn we are good at this."

Toby laughed and kissed her again. They ended up falling asleep naked together in bed. It was only around 2am that they awoke to hurried footsteps.

They got dress and rushed opened the door. Looking around they heard voices and heard the voices of Paige and Sly talking about them. The two walk over and appear in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" Toby asked.

"Did you bring your medical bag?" Paige asked. It was only then had they noticed Ralph laying in bed with a cold washcloth over his forehead.

"Happy can you grab it?" Toby said as he rushed over to the young genius side. Toby removed the cloth and Happy came back, handing his the thermometer.

"104 degrees." Toby says rushed. He takes Ralph from the bed and ran to Walter and Paige's bathroom, he took off his pjs leaving him in just underwear, placing him in the bath while running the water at a lukewarm temperature.

"Toby?" Paige asked a little scared and a lot worried. Walter held her from behind, trying to comfort her.

"This bath will hopefully lower his body temperature. How did you find out he was sick?"

"Sly came and woke me."

Everyone turned to Sly for more information. Before Sly could speak, Cabe and Allie came in.

"What's going on?" Allie asked before Cabe could.

"Fever and Sly is gonna tell us more." Toby says.

"I woke up to Ralph moving a lot and I didn't like that noises he was making. I got up and he said he had a headache and was freezing but when I felt him he was concerningly hot. I woke Paige because she's his mother and I estimated a fever over 100." Sylvester explained. "He passed out while I was getting Paige."

Ralph woke up and announced his pain and how cold he was. Toby checked his temperature and it was now 101 degrees Fahrenheit. He got Ralph out and Paige dried him off.

Once back in bed Toby had run down and got him a popsicle to eat. Once Ralph was feeling better, they left him to sleep. Toby told Paige that it could be 24 hours or 2 days before the fever is gone. They all go back to bed. Paige barely getting any rest.

Happy got into bed next to Toby. He felt her fear. He knew she worried about their growing baby, he did to but he expressed his concerns.

"Happy don't stress please."

"Paige looked so scared."

"He son was and still is ill. It's not something she expected or could prepare for, Darling."

"I'm already worried about ours"

"You think it's a boy?"

"No. I just want a healthy baby."

"As do I but I'm almost positive that we are having a girl."

"You can't possibly know that." Happy giggled. They laid on their sides facing each other.

"Yes I can. I'm the father. I can feel it in my bones." Toby said smiling. Happy went instantly quite. "What's wrong Hap?" Toby said as worry flooded through him.

"Nothing it's just …. that's exactly what my dad said about me to my mom. I saw it in a video he showed me." Happy said quietly.

"That means that i'm right on this then." Toby said trying to bring the lightness back and disperse the tension.

"I'm not gonna get my hopes up Doc." Happy says smiling again.

"I know that we are having a girl. Are we gonna wait till she is born or have the doctor confirm?"

"I wanna know before she is here so we can decorate and have a name to start calling and using to refer to her."

"You are already calling out soon to be confirmed baby girl as a girl"

"I know it just makes it easier so you don't yell at me for calling her 'it'. Relax"

"It's a girl I'm telling you."

"I know what you are telling me."

Toby moved the blanket off of his wife's stomach. She watched knowing that he would never hurt her. He moved to be eye level with the spot above her hips. She had a growing baby bump that was not yet, but soon, visible. She was now laying on her back.

"Hi baby girl." Toby said to her stomach. Happy watched silently. "It's your daddy. Mommy and I love you very much." Happy giggled lightly. "We can't wait to tell the rest of your family about your existence."

Toby looked up at her. He set a light kiss to her tummy and blew on it just to tickle his wife.

"Okay now come back up here and kiss mommy, Daddy." Happy said teasingly. Toby looked shocked but did it anyway.

His lips met hers and Happy deepened the kiss. Tongues tangled together and he had a hand on her hip. The kissing lasted a few minutes till Toby pulled back slowly.

"Name?"

"What?... we have more time for naming her, Toby."

"Let's get the ones we like out first and the ones that are immediately vetoed."

"Fine."

"Girls name first because I'm positive it's a girl and boy names would be a waste once you see that I'm right."

"But what if we have a boy as our second kid?"

"Already planning baby number 2?"

"No"

"Stacy?"

"No"

"Noelle?"

"To Christmas"

"Why don't we I've her your mother's name?"

"Grace?"

"Yeah, I think it's perfect. What do you think?"

"It's perfect, Tobes." Happy says with a silent tear in her eye.

Toby leans in and kisses her, both smiling, a sweet moment for them. They had chosen a name for their little baby girl and Happy was only a month and 2 weeks into her first trimester.

They had fallen asleep together. Their baby was named and unknown to everyone but them.

 **AN~Please review it means so much. New chapter soon!**


	6. The Night Before Christmas Eve

_**Chapter 6**_

Toby woke up and went to check on Ralph. Happy laid on the bed, sleeping deeply. Her hair was a mess and Toby wanted to get back to her before she wakes up. He gave Ralph another popsicle after check on his still high fever.

Toby came back to his room, finding his wife still asleep. He crawled back into bed next to her. She moved, cuddling close and resting her head on his chest.

"Feeling nauseous?" Toby asked.

"Actually not at all." Happy mumbled against his neck.

"That's good. Maybe you are lucky and aren't sick as long as other women."

"1) we don't do 'luck' and 2) I'm not in any way ever lucky."

"Well thanks my love." Toby says sarcastically.

"I did get pretty luck landing you as my amazing man."

"Thank you Wife."

"Shut up and get me breakfast."

"As you wish. Cabe should have breakfast going. What do want, darling?"

"Ummm… Waffle and milk."

"I'll be back soon."

"Thanks, Doc"

Toby went downstairs and got Happy breakfast. She laid in bed. She hadn't been truly alone in a while. Happy laid a hand on her growing baby bump.

"Hi baby. Your name is Gracie. I'm your mommy. Daddy talked to you last night. He is getting us breakfast. You must be hungry." Happy was rubbing her belly gently. "I can't wait to meet you." Her smile was soft and she felt weird but also right about talking to her baby.

Toby walked in and handed her the plate. He set the glass of milk onto the table. "Now I'm gonna run and grab mine. I'll be right back."

"K" Happy responded. Once was gone Happy started eating. "This is exactly what you wanted huh? You like waffles or just when mommy eats them?"

Toby returned the room and put his glass of orange juice on his nightstand. He joined his wife on the bed and they talked and ate together. Happy loved these moments of closeness with him. He issued her head and then reached over taking a sip of his orange juice.

They carried their dishes down and Happy relaxed on the couch while Toby played video games with Ralph. Paige was talking with Cabe and Allie in the dining hall. Sly was in their private lab in the basement.

Happy laid there and watched Toby play and with Ralph, he didn't have to 'let' him win. She had a nice mug of hot chocolate, that Toby made for her. She had a big, fuzzy blanket around her and a pillow behind her back.

After Toby lost for the 5th time he gave up. Ralph was now playing quietly. Toby came up to Happy and she moved for him to sit. She relaxed against his back and his arms wrapped around her.

They cuddled till Paige and Walter came in. They sat on their couch and cuddled up close. Happy sat up more but Toby's arms kept her from going to the other side of the couch.

He pulled her back to his chest and nibbled on her ear. He knew she liked it but had never been loud about when he did it. She let her head roll down and lay on his chest as he nibbled.

Walter and Paige didn't notice. They were having Ralph change the tv so the team could decide on a movie. Ralph had been fever free all day. Sly came upstairs to join them and Allie and Cabe followed. Toby had just leaned back and Happy turned around.

"Why'd you stop?" Happy whispered.

"Because everyone is here now." Toby was almost laughing because of how much she liked his sensual and sexual touch. "I'll nibble till you fall asleep tonight, okay?"

"Fine"

He kissed her cheek and they laid into the couch more. The team decided on watching White Christmas. The movie started and they watched in silence. It was now 6pm and Cabe was in the kitchen with Paige and Allie, making dinner. Toby had pulled Happy upstairs to their room.

"So what do you think about taking a bubble bath together tonight?"

"Doc, that sounds nice and relaxing."

"It's seems like all you'll do lately."

"I can't do a lot. We aren't at the garage with my tools, and I can't exactly be complaining about pregnancy because no one can know till Christmas." Happy was sitting on the bed and laid back, her hair thrown across the sheets.

"Is it bad? If anything hurts you should tell me. If you need anything Happy.."

"Nothing really hurts but… cravings are a bitch." Happy said.

"We can tell them tomorrow night. Christmas Eve."

"I think I can wait till Christmas."

They were called down to dinner and saw the steak that Cabe had grilled. There were carrots, mashed potatoes, fries.

"Why is there Fries and Bacon?" Toby asked.

"It's something my grandmother made."

"Bacon with fries...I love it" Happy said while quickly taking her seat and Toby smiled as he took his seat next to her.

"Cravings" Toby quietly whispered in her ear, being sure no one heard.

They all ate and chatted. Happy ate a lot of fries with bacon. Toby made her eat her steak before she could eat the fries and bacon.

After dinner everyone kind of just did whatever around the large mansion. Toby took Happy up stairs and started to run the big jacuzzi bath for the two of them. He added bubbles and found some soaps under the sink. He locked her out of the bathroom and set fake rose petals around the tub and floor. He got red towels, setting them by the sink. He turned off the water and opened the door to let his wife in. She was laying on the bed, a hand over her stomach, talking to the baby.

"I mean you might like to dance and I would love that but maybe you might like engineering…"

"Are you trying to convince our baby to become an engineer before she's even born?"

"No" Happy sat up a little embarrassed.

"Bath time." Toby announced.

Happy got up and looked at the bathroom. Her eyes widen at his efforts.

"This looks so good. Amazing."

"Thank you."

He closed their bathroom door after checking that the bedroom door was closed as well. He turned and saw her. They both undressed and Toby slid in and she sat in between his legs. She leaned back against his chest. "Love you" he said into her ear. She repeated the words as she turned and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and she completely turned to face him. He pulled his legs together and she straddled him. The water was fairly hot but that was good. They made out and things got heated they pulled apart and decided to get clean and then get in bed to continue their make out session. He washed her hair and and they both washed up. They dried off and dribbled into bed.

He was above her and kissed her sweet lips and suck lightly at her neck. He kissed down her body. He kissed her inner thigh and up to her lower lips. She moaned and wiggles against the hands that were holding her hips down. He sucked on her clit, pleasure flowing through her. He licked into her folds and then went back to her clit, slipping 2 fingers into her, adding to her pleasure. She came with his name falling from her lips and several moans tumbling out mixed with profanities. Toby removed his fingers from within her and licked her cum off his fingers. They kissed again and she was ready for more. Toby straddled her and entered her. She moaned and bucked her hips up to meet him with his thrust. Soon their orgasms hit and Toby's load shot deep into her. Happy's head fell onto the pillows. He removed himself from her and fell next to his wife.

"That hit the spot" Happy laughed.

"Quite literally." Toby said with a smirk.

Happy laid her head onto his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

"How is baby?" Toby asked.

"Relaxed."

"Good" He leans in and kisses her head. "We should get ready for bed."

"I want ice cream."

"Okay I'll go find some." Toby says getting up and finding clothes. "Any specific flavor?"

"Vanilla with loads of chocolate syrup. Love you, Tobes."

"I love you too"

Toby goes downstairs gets her ice cream and brings it upstairs. He gives it to her and she smiled big. She eat the ice cream with a smile on her face. He took her dishes down once she was done. After giving her a shirt and underwear, he climbed into bed with his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently. She cuddled her back deeply into his chest. He curled himself so that his head was by her belly.

"Hi baby….Gracie. Your name is Gracie Merriweather Curtis." Toby began.

"Mommy never agreed to that middle name." Happy interrupted.

"Mary?"

"Fine."

"Hello Gracie Mary Curtis. Your gonna be so adorable and amazing." Toby said. Happy giggled at the feeling of his lips hovering over her belly, skimming her skin every so often.

 ** _AN~ Please Review_**


End file.
